landbeforetimefandomcom-20200216-history
List of The Land Before Time movies
The Land Before Time (1988) Main Article: The Land Before Time In the film that started it all, the original five main characters are born. Later in the movie, an earthquake separates them from their families, and they set off to reunite with them in the fabled Great Valley, though dangers such as famine, competition, Sharptooth and other predators, as well as their own differences get in the way. The Land Before Time II: The Great Valley Adventure (1994) Main Article: The Land Before Time II: The Great Valley Adventure In the second movie, the characters have made it to the Great Valley, and are living a peaceful life together, until two egg nappers (Struthiomimuses) named Ozzy & Strut come and try to steal an egg from Ducky's nest. When the gang try to rescue the egg, they succeed, but also end up with a surprise from the Mysterious Beyond and then they find the wrong egg and its a sharp tooth egg. The Land Before Time III: Time of the Great Giving (1995) Main Article: The Land Before Time III: Time of the Great Giving The gang has trouble with some bullies. Also one day the water in the Great Valley stops flowing. Which means shortage for everyone. The gang sets out to try to find some water or the reason why it stopped flowing. The Land Before Time IV: Journey through the Mists (1996) Main Article: The Land Before Time IV: Journey through the Mists A herd of farwalker longnecks visits the valley. Littlefoot meets a girl longneck of about his age named Ali. So Littlefoot's grandfather gets sick and Littlefoot must set out with Ali to get the Nightflower, the only thing that can save his grandfather. The Land Before Time V: The Mysterious Island (1997) Main Article: The Land Before Time V: The Mysterious Island Leaf gobblers appear and eat all of the green food in the Great Valley. The gang set out to find green food so their herds will not break up. While doing this they wind up on an island and meet a friend they have not seen in a while. The Land Before Time VI: The Secret of Saurus Rock (1998) Main Article: The Land Before Time VI: The Secret of Saurus Rock A large longneck appears in the valley. Littlefoot and his friends accidentally break off one of the stone teeth of Saurus Rock. Bad luck seems to descend upon the valley. Littlefoot sets out to set things right, with help from his friends. 0The Land Before Time VII: The Stone of Cold Fire (2000) Main Article: The Land Before Time VII: The Stone of Cold Fire Littlefoot sees a stone of cold fire one night, but no one else did. They valley has some visitors, among them Petrie's uncle and some rainbowfaces that seem to talk in riddles. Ducky is taken captive and the gang set out to save her from her captors who have set out to capture the stone of cold fire for themselves. The Land Before Time VIII: The Big Freeze (2001) Main Article: The Land Before Time VIII: The Big Freeze Some spiketail farwalkers visit the valley. During their visit snow falls upon the valley, called ground sparkles by the lbt folks. Spike decides to go with the spiketails. Ducky sets out to bring Spike back and the gang set out to save Ducky. The Land Before Time IX: Journey to Big Water (2002) Main Article: The Land Before Time IX: Journey to Big Water During the time when it rains a lot more water then usual falls upon the Great Valley. So much that it brings to the Great Valley a new friend who they meet. But also a danger as well. The new friend does not know the way back to the big water and so the gang set out to take him back home to the big water. The Land Before Time X: The Great Longneck Migration (2003) Main Article: The Land Before Time X: The Great Longneck Migration Littlefoot has odd dreams. He finds out his grandparents have also and it means they must set out and travel to a destination they have not seen. His friends set out after he has left to catch up. But a surprise is in store for Littlefoot once he reaches their destination. The Land Before Time XI: Invasion of the Tinysauruses (2004) Main Article: The Land Before Time XI: Invasion of the Tinysauruses It is almost time for the Great Valley herd to have some of the tree sweets. Something knocks them down and it is discovered some tiny dinos have moved into the Great Valley. Littlefoot makes some new friends, and must make a difficult decision. The Land Before Time XII: The Great Day of the Flyers (2007) Main Article: The Land Before Time XII: The Great Day of the Flyers It is an important time for Petrie, showing he can fly with his family. Also Cera learns some news concerning her family. While this occurs they also meet a new friend, but what is he, no one knows, not even him. The Land Before Time XIII: The Wisdom of Friends (2007) Main article: The Land Before Time XIII: The Wisdom of Friends Some Yellow Bellies appear in the Great Valley. They are trying to find their way to Berry Valley. The gang sets out to help them find their way there. The Land Before Time XIV: The Growing Sky Stone (2010) The Land Before Time XIVhttp://www.episodeguides.com/scripts/getshow.php?s=land_before_time&p=index&m=html is supposed to come out in 2010. The Land Before Time XV (TBA) The Land Before Time XVI (TBA) The Land Before Time XVINeeded is a sequel to The Land Before Time XIV. References Category:Lists